1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a work supporting device, more particularly to a work supporting device that is mountable on a worktable of a circular sawing apparatus for use with a movable support to hold and support a workpiece therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional circular sawing apparatus is shown to comprise a worktable 10, a saw-holding arm 11, a circular saw 12 mounted on the saw-holding arm 11, a work supporting device 13 and a movable support or turntable 14 which cooperates with the work supporting device 13 in order to hold and support a workpiece (not shown) therebetween. The work supporting device 13 has elongated first and second sections 131, 132 and an intermediate curved section 133. The first and second sections 131, 132 have work engaging faces 1311, 1321 aligned with one another in a lengthwise direction thereof. A gap 134 is formed between the first and second sections 131, 132. The curved section 133 is indented from the clamping faces 1311, 1321 at the gap 134. The first section 131 has a downward inclined end 1312 near the gap 134 to prevent the circular saw 12 from interfering with the first section 131 when the circular saw 12 is operated at an angle with respect to the worktable 10.
When the circular sawing apparatus is utilized to cut a workpiece of a length that is smaller than the width of the gap 134, it is difficult to hold the workpiece between the movable support 14 and the work supporting device 13. In addition, since the contact length of the work supporting device 13 is fixed, when a workpiece that is longer than the work supporting device 13 is held between the movable support 14 and the work supporting device 13, the workpiece cannot be held securely on the worktable 10 due to insufficient contact surface area of the workpiece with the work supporting device 13.